


Bagel Heist

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Exploiting pretty women, Fun, Gen, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt imagined taking down Landman and Zack, he did not think it would be from the inside and he definitely did not think it would be through raiding the kitchens.<br/>But Marci was leaving and it was time for the time honored tradition of seeing how many bagels you could get out of the building before people get suspicious. <br/>Matt takes it to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagel Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and it had to be written, along with the investigations of how many bagels do fit in boxes.

“Matt!” Foggy screamed, letting himself into Matt’s apartment. After the time he had found Matt bleeding out onto the floor, Foggy had demanded that he had a key just in case. However he was now abusing the privilege.   
“What on earth Foggy, what time is it?” Matt muttered, rolling over in bed before stretching.   
“Seven o’clock and you better be clothed Matty boy because I am coming in!” he continued to shout before the door flew open. Thankfully Matt was clothed from the waist down because he had no time to change that fact.   
“Why are you in my apartment at seven o’clock?” Matt asked with his face painting a picture of disapproval.  
“Because Marci needs our help!” Foggy exclaimed, forcefully manhandling Matt out of bed and pressing a cup of coffee into his hands.  
“She is officially quitting Landman and Zack and she needs our help to steal all of the stationary and bagels. Free bagels Matt, more free bagels,” Foggy explained and this did bring a smile to Matt’s face. Landman and Zack were partially responsible for Elena’s death and Fisk’s reign of terror. They were still reeling from this being exposed but it would still be fun to mess with them. And as Foggy so eloquently put it, free Bagels! Win, win situation. 

So within half an hour Foggy and Matt were stood in front of Landman and Zack’s offices with two cardboard boxes each and backpacks. They had a list from Karen of equipment they needed from the office and a record to beat. Last time they got seventy bagels out of this office, challenge accepted. “You ready boys?” Marci asked appearing behind them and using her id to get them all inside. “We’ll split up inside, if anyone asks just say you are helping clean or helping me move out of my office. But no one questions anything that goes on in this place,” she laughed as they arrived on Marci’s floor.

Two hours later, Marci and Foggy were waiting outside for Matt. Foggy had his backpack full of printer paper and assorted stationary and two boxes of bagels containing approximately thirty five bagels each. Marci was keeping her bagel total to herself but Foggy estimated it was roughly the same as his. This time it was a much more profitable endeavour even without Matt’s contribution. Foggy however couldn’t help but laugh as Matt arrived. With him were three stunningly attractive women. Two of them were carrying two boxes and a bag each and the third was guiding Matt out of the door and laughing at something Matt had said. “Well this is my ride ladies. I just want to thank you for helping. I have no idea how I would have got all this down by myself,” Matt sighed and Foggy heard Marci stifle a laugh. Now for all that Matt pretended that his impact over women was unknown to him, he certainly did enjoy to use it when they were not very nice people and it benefited him. Hence the fact they had three times the amount of goods they had predicted without Matt even having to break a sweat. “I’ll flag a taxi for you Matthew,” one of them giggled, sliding a card with her number on into his hand. That was a bad move even if your target could see. However she did get them all a taxi surprisingly quickly. All three burst into laughing as soon as the taxi pulled away.  
“I never thought I would see the day. Matt Murdock ruthlessly using women!” Marci exclaimed, wiping his tears out of her eyes.  
“Well how else was I going to get all those bagels and the coffee Karen wanted down?”

The total count from Nelson and Murdock was: 200 bagels, 5 packs of printer paper, 150 pens, 10 staplers, 2 hole punches, 7 box files, 10 pads of lined paper, 4 pots of instant coffee and 5 mugs. All in a good days work. Nelson and Murdock, taking down corrupt law firms from the inside. One bagel at a time.


End file.
